shadowpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Emeralds
Chaos Emeralds The Chaos Emeralds are seven emeralds (six in the original, eight in Sonic The Fighters, numerous emeralds in Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, and seven in every other game) with mystical powers, and a recurring feature of Sonic games. According to official sources, the emeralds can turn thoughts into power, give energy to all living things, and be used to create nuclear or laser based weaponry.They are the basis of many of the games' plots, and the player is frequently required to collect them all to fully defeat Doctor Robotnik and achieve the games' "good endings", super forms, or both. The method used to acquire the Emeralds and the result in collecting them differs between titles in the series. Most early games require the player to find the emeralds in Special Stages.In some games, such as Sonic R and the 8-bit versions of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Master Emerald The Master Emerald was introduced in Sonic & Knuckles as a plot element. It resides in a shrine on Angel Island and is currently guarded by Knuckles the Echidna, as only those of the Echidna Tribe are able to control it.13 Its power is what keeps Angel Island afloat in the sky.14 It can control the power of the Chaos Emeralds,11including neutralizing or amplifying their energies.15In Sonic and Knuckles, it is stolen by Dr. Robotnik to power up a weapon/ship of his called the Death Egg. In Sonic Adventure, the Master Emerald is shattered, and Knuckles must collect the shards as part of his individual story. The Emerald shows its ability to negate the energy of the Chaos Emeralds in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2, and empower them in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. The Master Emerald can also be used to power mechanical devices, and has been coveted by Dr. Robotnik since his discovery of it. During Knuckles' final boss fight in Sonic & Knuckles, Mecha Sonic uses the Master Emerald to power up into a Super form. In the Sonic the Comic adaptation of the fight, Sonic does the same. Special Stages Usually, a Chaos Emerald may be earned in a Special Stage or Special Zone. Special Stages usually take place in surreal environments and feature alternate gameplay mechanics to the standard platforming of the main levels: the 16-bit Sonic the Hedgehog consisted of a giant rotating maze, which many considered a major technical achievement;The most common special stages are an "in your face" segment with the hedgehog (or another character) running through a long tunnel, with a variant of this used for Knuckles Chaotix, Sonic Advance, and Sonic Advance 3; 3D "collect items" levels, as in Sonic 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, which used the same perspective but had Sonic collecting all the blue-colored orbs on the surface of a giant sphere; and a different version, the 3D ring-collecting Special Stage, used in Sonic Advance 2.Sonic Chaos (Sonic and Tails in Japan) uses a variety of gimmicks for its levels. Also, there is the half-pipe ring collecting stages, used in "Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic Rush, where the character must collect a certain number of rings to pass one or two checkpoints and finally, obtain the Chaos Emerald.As the Emeralds of the 8-bit version of Sonic the Hedgehog were hidden in the main stages, the game's spring-filled Special Stages were merely used as a means of adding variety, and for a player to increase theirscore and earn continues. Similarly, Sonic 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, in addition to their main Special Stages, featured entirely optional bonus stages, one of which combined the rotating maze of Sonic the Hedgehog with the pinball gambling of Sonic the Hedgehog 2; Sonic Heroes has an alternate Special Stage for a chance of earning lots of 1-ups. Super transformation A Super transformation is a state certain beings go into that gives them incredible power. Super forms are usually gained after an individual makes contact with Chaos energy from sources such as the Chaos Emeralds from various zones and the Master Emerald. Power Rings also help with the Super transformation process. In this state, the individuals are usually covered by an aura of power of a certain color and gain other powers such as flight, increased speed and strength, energy manipulation, and invincibility.Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, the Sonic & Knuckles version of Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Imperator Ix, and Caliburn the Sword are the characters that can perform super transformations. However, Sonic appears to be the only character that can power up others into a super form.In the Sonic Adventure games, the Special Stages are omitted entirely and Chaos Emeralds are collected in non-interactive cut scenes as part of the story, with Super Sonic and other super characters only appearing in the final boss fights. Despite several games since returning to the emerald-collecting of the 2D platform games (including the Advance series, and the Rush series), Super Sonic has remained unplayable in the games proper, appearing only at the game's end in an extra unlockable final boss fight. Other playable characters have super transformations, but, as with Sonic, they only appear in final battles. It is speculated that Sonic the Hedgehog 4 will allow players to play as Super Sonic in normal stages for the first time since Sonic 3 & Knuckles.17Sonic is also capable of transforming into Darkspine Sonic when he collects 3 of World Rings (The other 4 are consumed by Alf Layla wa Layla), as is seen in Sonic and the Secret Rings, and can turn into Excalibur Sonic when the power of the 3 sacred swords is channeled into Sonic when he proves himself worthy of it, as shown in Sonic and the Black Knight.Super transformations are a staple for the series where collecting all Chaos Emeralds allows the player to transform the character of choice into a more powerful version of themselves. Super transformations first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, where Sonic can transform into Super form after collecting all the Chaos Emeralds, and jumping whilst holding 50 or more rings (the following 16-bit titles require the player to press the jump button twice). Sonic has since had the ability to transform into the extremely fast and nearly invincible Super Sonic once all seven Chaos Emeralds are collected (he is still vulnerable to crushing, drowning, falling off the stage and running out of time - plus the final boss in Sonic 3 can knock him out of his Super Sonic form.) After obtaining all Emeralds, Super Sonic is used in most of the final levels. While in his Super Sonic form, he loses one ring for every second he remains Super, reverting back to normal when it hits zero (which means instant death in Sonic and Knuckles' Doomsday Zone and all final stages that followed). The exception to this is Sonic Unleashed, where he loses one ring every ten seconds and collecting rings fills up an energy bar that reduces when he is hit. In Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, Tails and Knuckles also have this ability. In addition, in Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Sonic can also gain a "Hyper Sonic" status after gaining all seven Super Emeralds. Knuckles can also achieve this. If Sonic & Knuckles and Sonic 2 are locked into each other, Knuckles in Sonic 2 becomes available, where Knuckles is playable in Sonic 2 and can achieve his Super Form by collecting all the Chaos Emeralds. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the super transformation is Sonic's Final Smash attack, allowing him to fly around ramming into opponents for a few seconds.